The invention relates to a regulator apparatus controlled by spring tension, and more particularly a centrifugal governor for internal combustion engines. In known centrifugal governors, which are built into rpm governors for internal combustion engines such as the idling and final rpm governor RQ shown in Brochure VDT-UBP 210/1 of Robert Bosch GmbH, functional problems rise continually, such as undesired adaptation, premature deregulation, sluggish transfers between the rpm levels and rpm drop, which were previously caused primarily by tolerance of mass and tolerances for installation purposes as well as clearances between the individual components and incorrect setting. In recent research, however, it has been determined that the eccentric exertion of force at the spring end in a spring support which can tilt about a transverse axis disposed perpendicularly to the longitudinal spring axis should be seen as the primary cause of the faults occuring in governors. These faults occur more often when the position of the eccentric exertion of force of the regulator spring is transverse to the axis of the spring support.
If the regulator spring is installed with no initial stressing, or very little, as in the rpm-adjustment governor RQV of Robert Bosch GmbH, Stuttgart, then it can rotate during operation, so that the point on the front face of the particular spring end which transfers the largest spring force component to the spring support varies its position and thereby causes a change in the maximal rpm (rpm drop).